I'm Choosing Love
by mysterious-song
Summary: "Today is not one of those days." Robin had said, before stalking over to Regina and kissing her. The way he had wanted to for what had felt like forever. Yet another what-happened-next fic, co-written with the lovely NoraMills


**So, who else is completely freaking out over that kiss scene? 9 hours later :) haha (no, I haven't been to sleep; too busy doing this)**

**My friend Mickaela said – as we all are thinking it – "they had sex in that vault", and she desperately wanted to write it. And so did I. And so we decided to join up.**

**Mickaela did all the thinking; laying down the groundwork. I built upon that; adding a lot of descriptive writing and an extra line of dialogue here and there. **

**This fic is also going to be part of her oneshot series (by the way, her name is Nora Mills and her work is **_**so **_**good and so if you could check her out then that would be great, thank you) and I'm gonna post it as a oneshot too, just as proof that not all my oneshots turn into 30/40odd chaptered beasts.**

**So… enjoy, and I know I say this every time, but please review? It will make my loss of treasured sleep all worth it :D**

**xXx **

"Today is not one of those days." Robin had said, before stalking over to Regina and kissing her. The way he had wanted to for what had felt like forever.

His hands had framed her face, had tangled in her hair as his tongue had touched hers and ignited a fire inside both of them.

More than a little shocked at his unexpected show of affection, Regina's hands hovered in the air; her mind had gone completely blank with the exception of how completely _right_ this felt, and thinking about what she should put where had escaped her. Then the second her mind started functioning enough for her to realise that perhaps actually touching _him _would be a good start, his arms had come to wrap around her and he had pulled her up to her feet until she was flush against him, until the only thing separating them was their clothes.

Then he had gone back to gripping her hair, holding her head still as he tilted his, deepening the kiss until her knees felt weak. His other hand trailed further down her back until it rested upon the curve of her backside, aligning his hips to hers. Regina's hands travelled to Robin's shoulders and pulled him even closer to her, partially in an attempt to stay upright and partially to savour every last second of the contact she had been missing so dearly.

When she felt more sure of herself, Regina wrapped her arms around him, one around his shoulders and one around his waist, and they both let out a small moan as Robin's hands roamed wherever they could.

Regina tried to pull back for air, feeling just a little breathless. But Robin just put his hand on her neck and crashed his lips to hers again, unwilling to part for even a moment until he had the taste of Regina engraved in his mind. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't be forgetting her any time soon – and needing a few deep breaths himself – Robin moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her smooth skin, panting between soft bites as his hands reached down to hook his fingertips under the hem of her dress.

Regina's mind became a little more focused on the feeling of his fingers tracing up her thighs and the thought that maybe, perhaps, this wasn't such a great idea after all lit up like a beacon.

"Robin, wait," she breathed, hating how weak her voice sounded as it hit her ears, "maybe this is a mistake."

Despite her protests, Regina's hands held him tighter against her, refusing to let him take even the smallest step back.

"You don't want this?" He asked, sounding confused as a frown appeared on his face.

"I do," Regina reassured him in a heartbeat, "believe me, Robin, I do. You have no idea how much. But you're an honourable man and-"

''I don't care anymore'' he growled, cutting her off as he grabbed one of her legs and hiked it around his hip, grinding his hips into hers with a groan. "I don't want honour; I want you."

"Robin," she tried again, "I don't want you to regret this."

"I could never regret us, Regina." Robin vowed, bringing a hand to her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing "_never_" once more as a promise in the space between their lips.

"But…"

Robin pulled back and brought his other hand up so he was cupping both cheeks, forcing Regina's eyes to look into his.

"Regina," he started, regarding her parted lips and heavy breathing and the slight fear in her eyes that perhaps he would walk away from her again. Robin promised himself it would never be an action he'd repeat. He muttered a determined "shut up" before crashing his lips to hers again.

Knowing that it was hopeless to fight it anymore; she didn't have the strength and Robin didn't seem to care, Regina gripped the collar of his jacket and let herself be swept up in the arms of her soulmate.

_Finally._

Robin hooked his hand under the leg she was using to support herself and tugged, forcing her to brace her weight against his shoulders and wrap her leg around his waist to join her other one. Regina let go of Robin's jacket collar to push it off his shoulders. It landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Robin turned and went to sit on the chest she had rested the book on before he had knocked her off her feet, and somewhere in the back of Regina's mind, it occurred to her that it was unlikely that the chest was up to supporting their weight – and holding up under the actions that were no doubt going to occur very soon if the way Robin was groping at her ass and thrusting his tongue into her mouth was anything to go by, was not very likely either.

"Floor," Regina whispered against his lips as she ground her hips against his, feeling him impossibly hard against her.

Robin obliged immediately, kneeling and resting on his haunches as one hand smoothed out his jacket that had been dropped to the floor before he leaned forwards and lay Regina on top of it.

He took a moment to drink her in, his hands and eyes roaming all over her before he shifted to lie on top of her, pressing rough kisses along her jaw, down her neck and across her chest until his path was blocked by the dress she was wearing. He growled at the garment; what was a stunning dress when he had walked in was now an annoying hindrance. And he needed rid of it.

Wasting no time, he shifted back to his knees and encouraged her to turn over underneath him, before unzipping her dress and tugging it down her body until he could toss the fabric aside. Regina looked back at him over her shoulder with heat in her eyes and Robin put his lips on the skin between her shoulder blades.

Regina's head fell forwards to rest on her folded arms with a gasp, and Robin trailed a path of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her spine, kissing every inch of skin available to him until their position – and Regina's lingerie – made it difficult. Robin growled against the skin at the top of her underwear; _'get_ _on your back'_.

Robin knelt again, unfastening a few buttons on his shirt before becoming impatient and just tugging the garment over his head. When Regina was back to where she was, shifting further up a little when the flushed skin of her lower back came into contact with the very cold floor instead of Robin's warm jacket, she looked up and was greeted with the image of Robin unfastening his belt and rising on his knees to push his trousers past his hips.

Regina bit her lip and Robin leaned forwards, bracing one arm by her head as his mouth commandeered hers again, toeing off his shoes before he finally managed to divest himself of his trousers, relaxing back into Regina and trailing his other hand to clutch at her hip as he moved his arm near her head so his hand could tangle in her hair again.

She moaned when Robin trailed kisses down her torso, his hand coming to squeeze her breasts through her bra before he got frustrated and worked his hand underneath her instead, fumbling at the clasp as he softly bit at the flesh just above the lace blocking his access.

When the stupid garment refused to co-operate – it wasn't his fault; he was new to the clothing of this world after all – Robin let out a frustrated sigh and growled into Regina's ear; "sort out this blasted thing."

With a small chuckle, Regina arched her back and unfastened the clasp with one hand, offering a smug grin when Robin pulled it off her to be thrown somewhere near his shirt and her dress with a scowl, muttering "show off."

All comments regarding her amusement at Robin not being able to deal with a simple piece of clothing died in her throat when he pinched one nipple and sucked at the other. Her spine arched involuntarily and she let out a deep moan.

She had missed this, Robin's touch, so very much.

Growing slightly impatient at the lack of _anything _happening down _there_, Regina put one of her hands in his hair and nudged him lower down. He quickly got the message; she needed him somewhere else and she needed it _now_.

Robin shuffled back, still trailing kisses over every inch of skin he could reach before there was no skin left; his path blocked by the matching black panties to that stupid half-corset thing. He growled, frustrated, yet again.

"You are wearing too many clothes," he complained, bringing both hands to her panties and pulling until they ripped at the seam and were thrown to join the ever-growing pile of clothes around them.

"You destroyed my underwear." Regina complained. She had actually liked that set, it was one of her favourites; comfy, quality and made her look good. And now it was ruined beyond repair.

"Oh shush." Robin said, nipping at her hipbone and trailing his hands down her thighs before petulantly adding; "they were stupid garments anyway."

Regina went to respond with something along the lines of 'only because they were in your way' but her words came out as a long moan when his mouth was finally _there _and his hands moved up to firmly knead her ass.

His tongue brushed past her entrance and then traced around her clit, drawing whimpers from her at feeling so much and yet just not enough. When he sucked her bundle of nerves past his lips and flicked his tongue over it, her whimpers became moans, with a couple of sporadic cries thrown in when he sucked just that little bit harder. His answering chuckles were enough to have her hands flying to his hair and pulling, pushing… Regina couldn't exactly be sure which.

His hands travelled up her stomach, fingers walking over each rib until he reached her nipples and started to twist and tug, sucking harder and smiling as her cries became more frequent and breathy.

"I could spend hours like this, you know; between your legs, teasing, licking, tasting you," he said, his voice huskier than she had ever heard it as he brought two fingers to her entrance. He pushed the first in, then the second, and then both. Her low groan when he curled his fingers and started pumping them in and out of her made his stomach clench, and he had to remind himself that this was about Regina, proving that he belonged to her, and she to him.

His lowered his mouth to her clit again, fully intending to fulfil his desires about spending hours between her thighs, but Regina had no patience anymore and tightened her grip on his hair, attempting to pull him back up to align their bodies.

"Robin, enough," she moaned weakly, her need for him growing every minute.

He wanted to take his time with her, he _really_ wanted to, had missed her so much that he desired nothing more than to make this last for hours on end and treasure every second. But he had not taken into consideration the burning need his entire heart and soul felt whenever Regina was near him. And at that moment, his need for _her_ was above everything else he had set out to do.

Pressing his lips to her clit one last time, he pulled his fingers out of her and hastily removed his underwear.

When he was back on top of her, he kissed her, lips, teeth and tongues melding together until Robin started grinding his hips into hers; Regina's gasping left her unable to even kiss him back. Robin made a moment out of it; watching every reaction that passed her face as he rubbed his member against her slick core.

"Spread your legs for me, my love" he breathed as he reached down and positioned himself at her entrance.

Despite instantly obeying, Regina blushed at his words; he hadn't talked to her like this before when they had had sex, but _oh_ how she wished he'd continue to do so.

With one deep thrust he filled her completely, pressing a quick kiss to her lips to try and muffle his groan before he pulled back and cupped her face, his darkened eyes meeting hers.

"I've missed you so much, my love," he confessed, whispering against her mouth, "I've missed being inside you."

Regina whimpered, wrapping her legs around him. Robin pulled back, sliding out of her completely only to thrust back in a second later. Regina didn't respond, couldn't find the words to express how much she had ached for him in the short time – that had felt like forever – where they had been parted. Instead she cupped his face and brought his lips down to hers; her kiss telling him more than all her stumbling words ever could.

"God, Robin…" she moaned as he started to move a little quicker, before crying out when he started to move a little harder.

They were fortunate they were down in her vault; had they been in his camp, at her home, in her office… there may have been several concerned phone-calls to the police station regarding Regina's loud cries and Robin's low, brutal growls. But as it were they were out of earshot of the general public, and so keeping quiet was one less thing that they had to worry about.

As his thrusts became even harder, even faster, Regina's fingertips dug into his shoulders, her nails scoring his skin. Her body automatically moved to meet his, and they could hear their sound of their hips meeting over and over again echoing throughout the room.

''Regina," Robin moaned, "you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Regina could only moan in response, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and forcing his next thrust to hit a spot _deep _inside her. Her sharp gasp an indication that she would prefer the hard and deep to the fast and shallow.

On his next thrust Robin completely slid out of her, and then pushed himself back in with enough force to hit that spot again, causing Regina's body to quiver as her mouth fell half open from the wave of pleasure that washed through her.

"Oh, that feels so good," Regina breathed, before she brought her lips to his ear, ordering in a husky tone; "_do it again_."

She dragged her nails down his back – drawing a wince from his lips – before her hands grabbed his ass and squeezed.

He did what she asked; withdrawing and then slamming back into her – and a small scream escaped from between her parted lips. She instantly clasped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quieten herself, but Robin took her hand and held it in his, pressing it into the floor above her head as he continued with his strong thrusts.

"No," Robin growled, "I love hearing what I do to you."

He grinned when his next thrust earned him a shout of "_oh god!_"

"Talk to me Regina," Robin asked, craning his neck to take one of her nipples in his mouth, "tell me; how do you feel?"

Regina's mind went blank, '_how did she feel?' _She felt amazing, happy, sexy, treasured… she felt everything.

"Regina," Robin warned, switching his mouth to her other breast as his hand gripped her hip as he pounded into her.

"I love your hands on me, your body against mine…" Regina confessed, "It… it feels incredible. Just… keep going."

Regina moved her hands to the nape of his neck and pulled his body completely on top of hers, encouraging him to rest a bit more of his weight on her. Robin lowered his lips to hers once more, still thrusting inside her.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," she whispered in his mouth, moving her legs lower until her heels interlocked at the back of his thighs and she was able to take him as deep inside of her as she could.

"Regina," Robin groaned, "_God, _Regina!"

"I'm so close," she whispered. And when his thrusts became just that bit faster her body started shaking, her back arching, her thighs trembling, "don't stop, Robin".

Robin put a small distance between their bodies, just enough room to bring his hand down to reach her clit. When he touched her – rubbing small, hard circles in a way he had discovered she liked the first time they had done this – Regina's cries turned into screams and she felt her orgasm hit her.

"Look at me Regina," Robin ordered her, "I want you to look at me when I make you my own."

His forehead came down to rest against hers again, his eyes wide open to watch every reaction on her face and read every emotion in her eyes.

Regina knew her screams were louder than what was usually acceptable – or even expected – but she could not find it in herself to care. Her body was a quivering mess under Robin's; a fresh jolt of pleasure shooting through her with every single thrust of his. And as he watched her come for him, heard her scream for him, he continued his movements, maintaining the thrust of his hips and the circles of his thumb as he promised himself he would give her pleasure she was never going to forget.

It was doubtful he'd ever forget it either; having her under him, around him, hearing her cries… Robin felt himself impossibly close too, but he held back, until he was sure she had taken all the pleasure he could give her. Then Robin grabbed her ass, pulling her hips to his and started thrusting into her with short, fast movements, shouting her name, telling her how perfect she felt around him, how much he had missed her and how much she meant to him. The words "_I love you_" tumbled from his mouth upon his final thrust, his final grind down that had him emptying himself inside her with a groan.

Trying to catch his breath, Robin collapsed on top of Regina, his face buried in the crook of her neck and his lips pursing to press soft kisses there. Regina's hands smoothed over his back as her mind whirled for something for her to say. But no words came from her mouth.

This wasn't something she had set out to do; she had even told herself that she would not impugn his honour like that. It was wrong for her to do so. But he had come to her, had told her that he was not going to be honourable, and she had let herself get swept up _way _too far in the feeling of Robin's affections. It may have been so wrong. But nothing had ever felt so right before.

"What about tomorrow?" Regina asked, her voice quiet and as put together as she could manage.

"I don't follow you," Robin said, and Regina felt him frown against the skin of her neck.

"What if tomorrow is one of those days that you want to be honourable?" she asked, before swallowing and adding; "are you going to pretend that this never happened?"

Robin pushed himself up to look Regina in the eyes, sincerely protesting; "No, of course not!"

"And what… what about Marian?" She asked, her voice breaking upon his wife's name.

Robin shook his head. For a moment – several moments – with Regina, he had forgotten that there were other people in the world other than them. "I don't know," he breathed weakly.

'_I don't know'_? _That could mean anything!_ Regina thought. It could mean that he had resigned himself to the fact that Marian may never wake, or it could mean that he would do anything to save her, just not today. Anything.

"If you're going to leave me again you may as well do it now-" Regina started, unable to hide the tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to push him away from her.

"Regina, stop," Robin put his hands on her shoulders to halt her movements. "I don't know what will happen with Marian," he started, taking a deep breath as he cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs and keeping her gaze locked onto his, "but Regina, I can't stay away from you anymore. I don't want to."

"Robin…" Regina tried, but Robin continued talking, halting whatever she was going to say.

"I tried, Regina. I did, _really. _But you… you're unforgettable. And I don't care what kind of person it makes me, I don't care if it ruins my life, I don't care if I lose everything; as long as I have you in my life, I'm the happiest man alive."

Regina couldn't help the tear that leaked out of the corner of her eye, a quiet protest of "_what about_ _your honour?" _that she neither meant, nor wanted to hear his answer to.

"I'm giving up on honour," Robin said as he closed his eyes, brushing his nose against Regina's as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'm choosing love."

Regina's hands came up to cup Robin's cheeks as she gave him a kiss of her own, "So what now?"

"Now? You can take us to your comfortable bed. I may sleep in the forest but I don't feel like sleeping on this cold floor when I know for a fact that your bed is much comfier."

Regina chuckled, muttering an '_indeed'_ as Robin smiled and finally slid out of her, but, refusing to lose any more contact between them, he held her even closer to him.

With a flick of her wrist, they were in her bed, still holding onto each other without their clothes – she would probably go back and fetch them later. Robin sighed and drew an arm around Regina, rolling onto his back and bringing her with him to curl into his side. Regina shifted, resting her head on his chest and the other over his heart. Robin's right hand came up to rest over hers, gently caressing her knuckles.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Regina asked, hoping her voice hadn't sounded as desperate and hopeful as she felt.

"And tomorrow," Robin confirmed, hooking a finger under her chin so he could kiss her lips again.

Regina took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, confessing something she should have told him a while ago. "I love you Robin, so much."

"I know," he breathed against her lips, caressing her cheek as he murmured; "I love you more."

Regina closed her eyes and smiled.

_Not possible._

"Sleep my love, I'm here," he whispered, "Always will be."

They both closed their eyes and let sleep take over, smiles on their faces and the hurt in their hearts finally beginning to heal.

For now they were together. Sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in each other's warmth and comfort and love. Because no matter how hard they tried to stay away from each other, no matter what happened around them, nothing changed the fact that they were made for each other. Destined.

It was all about timing.

And this was their time.

It always would be.


End file.
